Motor vehicles, e.g. passenger cars, normally comprise a luggage compartment which is intended for storing various kinds of luggage. In connection with conventional motor vehicles, there is a risk that luggage which is stored in the luggage compartment may be poorly secured or that it is not secured at all. This can result in the luggage moving back and forth in the luggage compartment so that it is damaged, which can occur, for example, in the case of sudden braking.
Naturally, loosely secured luggage can also entail risks for those traveling in the vehicle. For this reason, there is a need for devices which stably secure various kinds of cargo in a luggage compartment.